ProCygnTech04
is the 4th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on April 22, 2018. Summary Erika spying on Momoha's school while Momoha receives a white chocolate bouquet for her birthday from a transferred student, Yumeto Goyou. Synopsis Previously, Dr. Sinclair denies having any connections to Momoha and asks what Erika want from him. Inside girls dorm, Momoha watches a live interview of the owner of the pleasure area World PlaWrestling Entertainment, Hector Rojo, and ridicules the man's speech of "super robot soldiers". After watching this program, Kagura comes and tells her that the male students will prepares for annual White Day party for all girls, which realizing that March 14 is Momoha's birthday. As Momoha muses over her contentment for her current life, she heard someone singing outside her window, but she meets Yumeto Goyou on the roof. On the roof, Yumeto explains about the talisman he wears called "Wadjet Amulet" when his pet hamster Yuu-Chan see it, brought it from Egypt by his father, who has died. When Yumeto questions Momoha about why humans live the way they do when they are bound to die, Momoha says that humans want to live their lives happily and leave proof of their existence before they do. Pleased that Momoha taught him something and likes his robot Horus, Yumeto gives her a bouquet of white chocolate as a White Day present, wishing her a happy birthday. As Momoha goes to sleep, Clark sings a lullaby song for her as she sleep peacefully. In Pulse Crystal Point, Erika informs Hector that David refused to tell her about Momoha's place and had never join him again, so the Phantom Thief Lupin is sent to the school for investigate. The next day, Daito notices someone at school yard but nothing happen. Meanwhile, Kenshi gives the female students a heartfelt speech as he thanks every girls for giving the chocolate hearts to him for Valentine's Day. He declared that he will return his favor to the girls for the White Day. His words makes the male students throw the bags full of white-themed chocolate, flowers and gifts to the happily female students. Momoha comes in a white party dress and everyone amazed by how she looks so pretty and growing into a beautiful lady. Rento laughs hysterically, pointing at her that her dress don't suit it and Raiju, in his human-sized form, slaps him. Remembering about the ultimate punishment by Mr. Umon, Rento apologize to everyone for made Momoha a mistake and he gives her a white day gift. Outside the school, Erika spying on the girls dorm, searching for Momoha while Lupin looks up to where the student want. Dr. Sinclair comes in Umon's office and warn him that he saw Erike spying in the school to bring back Momoha. Umon calls Kenshi to take Momoha to the safe room. Meanwhile, Momoha meets Adam and Dante again, who warns her that Erika is after her before Daito and Kenshi comes and tell them to stay away from her. Lupin is tired of searching for, then he steals one of the white chocolate to eat it. But he get caught it by Ritsuka and Clark and begin to have a clash. Ritsuka and Clark's robots, Hercules and Apollo, arguing over battle before Oracle, Lupin's robot, traps them with Oracle Grappler. Need to work together, the two robots breaks themselves free and Hercules launches a missiles on Oracle. Before Lupin can do quickly, Clark sings a sweet song cause Apollo to go into Ultra-Mode and delivering a fatal blow to Oracle, destroying him. Lupin, crying over losing his robot, beg to them not to see Momoha again before Ritsuka ordering Hercules to shot Lupin in the head. Erika has failed for locating Momoha and when she found Lupin died, she reported to Hector and telling him that someone killed him to prevent them from reaching Momoha. After retreated, Kazuma stand outside the school, hoping if Momoha is still okay or not. Once the danger is over, Momoha receives a beautiful gift from Daito and say she wish to go to Hong Kong with him. Afterward, Momoha blow out a candles at 18th birthday and everyone celebrating her birthday party. After party, Momoha meets Clark once again, he said that his song is a proof for love and beauty when everyone felt so good. He tells her to go back to the dorm because nobody harms her anymore. At night, Kagura tells Momoha that Mr. Umon meets Dr. Sinclair and tells him that he want to see her again. Momoha then thinks that he and her father were best friends for a long time ago. As everyone goes to sleep, Clark play on his harp and sings a lullaby song for everyone to make their dream comes true. Meanwhile, a giant monk vows to keep an eyes on Momoha at all cost. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Yuzuru Yashima *Kagura Kotobuki *Susumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Dr. David Sinclair *Adam and Dante *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (mentioned) *''Hanako Sunohara'' (mentioned) Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Kazuma Tsukishita *Phantom Thief Lupin Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Diamond Prince *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Minos and Rhadamanthus *Wild Typhoon *Oracle *''Hades'' (briefly cameo) Major Events *Phantom Thief Lupin and Oracle makes their appearance for the first time. *This episode, Momoha celebrating her birthday at White Day, but not officially aired at March 14 because Honey Production has already released Project Cygnus Drama CD for her birthday. Differences between game and anime Trivia *Clark's song, Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii is heard three times. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime